


The Perfect Muse

by DareTony



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Sketches, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Glaz gets injured during a mission and has to stay on base for a few weeks to recover. It isn't like he is left alone during his time there, but it seems the one person he really wants to be with is always gone.  When Kapkan returns to find that the sniper has been drawing various pictures of him during his absence, he responds exactly how you would think. By teasing him.This is a fic trade for PapaKapkan.





	The Perfect Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PapaKapkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/gifts).



Over five weeks have passed since the incident that caused Glaz’s confinement to the Rainbow Six base for recovery. It was a bit of an embarrassing and unfortunate accident that resulted in the debilitating injury. While standing up on his selected sniping perch, the Russian lost his footing, causing him to fall and break his leg. Luckily his mishap did not compromise the success of the mission, and Thatcher was quickly at his side to get him out of there. It doesn’t make him feel any better about it though. Neither does being stuck in on base while everyone else keeps coming in and out from missions.

For the most part Glaz isn’t completely alone. There is always at least one of the other Russian operators on base at all times with him. Sometimes it is the quiet yet thoughtful Fuze, whom Glaz spends hours talking with in attempt to help him break out of his shell. Then there is Finka, who often convinces him to do some upper body workouts to keep him fit even if he can’t put weight on his one leg. Other times it is the loud and boisterous Tachanka that stays with the sniper. Those days Glaz often finds it hard to find quiet time to actually sit and relax, but he doesn’t complain. He appreciates the old man’s company. But the man he wants to see most always seem to away. Kapkan hasn’t been on base for more than a few hour during the entire duration of Glaz’s recovery.

It is no surprise to anyone that Glaz has a major crush on his fellow Spetsnaz operator. As good as he may think he is at hiding it, everyone can clearly see his feelings for the trapper lie deeper than just colleagues or friends. Sometimes it is the way he seems a bit too interested in whatever Kapkan has to say. Other times it is that he allows prefers to sit next to him at table. Either way, there is no denying that Glaz is absolutely head over heels for Kapkan. Which would explain why over the last five weeks Glaz hasn’t been able to draw anything other than Kapkan in his sketchbook. Page after page is of the beautiful Russian man.

Yet again, Glaz is resting in rec room usually occupied by the Spetsnaz working on another sketch of Kapkan. Today it is surprisingly quiet and peaceful. For once, the other Russians are all away, leaving Glaz on his own. It isn’t too bad. Being alone gives him time to completely relax for the first time since his injury, and it gives him the opportunity to work on his drawings without any prying eyes. Nobody needs to see as begins sketching the firm muscles of the older man’s bare ass. It is not the only sketch of Kapkan in the nude in his book, and it certainly won’t be the last.

When Glaz eventually grows tired while sitting back in the coziest of chairs, he simply sets his sketchbook down on his chest and closes his eyes. In a matter of minutes the sniper is asleep, snoring softly. Being asleep, Glaz doesn’t realize that he actually is not the only Russian on base. As Kapkan walks through the doors of the base, he spots Doc exiting one of the offices and approaches him.

“Ah Maxim, it is good to finally see you back,” Doc greets with a fond smile as he sees the Russian walking his way. “I assume you are here to ask about Timur’s condition, yes?”   
Kapkan gives the hint of smirk as he nods. “So far his recovery has gone well. It will still be a few more weeks before he can put weight on his leg, but he should be fine. Last I saw, he was working in his sketchbook in the rec room if you would like to go find him.”

“Thanks Doc. I’ll see you later,” the Russian gives a brief pat to the other man’s shoulder before he leaves to go find the sniper.

Sweat and dirt still cling to Kapkan’s skin and clothing he has yet to change out of because he is far too eager to see Glaz to wait any longer. He is coming straight from his mission to see the young sniper, for he too has missed the other man's presence. When he gets to the rec room though, he finds Glaz dozing gently in the large chair that was usually occupied by Kapkan. It brings a smile to his face. Then his gaze travels to the sketchbook spread open on the sleeping sniper’s chest.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Kapkan plucks the sketchbook off the slightly smaller man. Not that it is the first time that he has looked inside Glaz’s sketchbook. Sometimes the artist enjoys showing Kapkan his different works to ask for him opinions or input. It is always helpful to have an outside opinion, a fresh set of eyes.

Flipping the book over, Kapkan stares at the half finished pencil drawing for a few moments before he realizes what he is seeing. There isn’t a face yet, but the rest of the body is there. It is clearly a nude male body, with his backside facing forward. Glaz has gone to get lengths to perfectly sculpt the figures toned ass. Looking at the sketch for longer, Kapkan begins to notice some familiar attributes of the man depicted. Yet Kapkan shrugs it off and instead flips to the next page.

Seeing a perfect rendition of his face staring back up at him on the next page gives Kapkan a bit of a pause though. Glaz has captured all the details of Kapkan’s face is just a simple drawing, making it almost look like a photograph. Feeling rather intrigued, Kapkan flips through several of the other sketches only to find himself on each new page. Some of them are of Kapkan doing simple everyday actions such as doing dishes or just sitting in the very chair Glaz is sleeping in. Others are a bit more scandalous. Many of the sketches show Kapkan in various states of undress, although none of them daring to show him full frontal. He chalks that up to lack of a good reference. Glaz has never had the opportunity to see Kapkan at his absolute full glory, but he could change that.

Even Kapkan knows about the major crush Glaz seems to hold for him, seeing as he doesn’t exactly do the best job of keeping it secret. It flatters the trapper. More than that though, it makes Kapkan feel better about the fact he also shares feelings for the sniper. Kapkan hasn’t told Glaz simply for the fact he loves watching him awkwardly squirm as he tries to hold back from confessing his feelings. For being both an artist and sniper, Glaz is a bit oblivious when it comes to things such as crushes. When Kapkan heard about the accident leading to Glaz’s injury, of course he wanted to be there for him. Not only to take care of him, but to also finally confess his feels. It would be such a nice way to take his mind of the fact he was trapped on base for months on end. Yet luck was not on his side, leading him to several back to back missions so it was literally impossible to see the sniper until this exact moment.

Closing the sketchbook, Kapkan keeps it held in one hand as he leans over to gently shake Glaz by the shoulder. “Timur, wake up,” he waits until he sees those beautiful blue eyes open up to gaze back at him before he lets go.

“Huh? What?” Glaz seems a bit startled and confused until his eyes focus enough that he sees Kapkan standing in front of him. “Oh, Maxim, when did you get back? You’ve been gone for so long,” there is a smile on his face, up until he sees the sketchbook clutched in Kapkan’s hand. “Did you look inside?”

A smirk forms on Kapkan’s lips as he sees the look of near panic in the eyes of the younger man. Setting the sketchbook aside, Kapkan decides not to further tease Glaz. Instead, Kapkan leans forward and places a tender kiss on Glaz’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, I know how irresistible I look,” so he has to at least tease him a little, making the sniper blush a furious shade of red. “But there is no need to be ashamed. All your sketches are beautiful, and were drawn by a very beautiful man.”

Grabbing Glaz by the chin, Kapkan leans back in to give him a kiss on the lips this time. It isn’t anything special, just a soft but simple kiss. Yet it is enough to conveys all their feelings as Glaz begins to kiss back. When Kapkan finally pulls away, Glaz is still blushing but there is also a smile gracing his youthful features.

“Go take a shower Maxim. You smell disgusting,” Glaz quips with a bit of a smirk, halfheartedly pushing him away. “What, have you not taken a single shower the whole five weeks you’ve been gone? You smell like a pig.”

“Well, you know Timur, a shower might be a whole lot more entertaining if you were to join me. It might even give you some inspiration for the next time you decide to draw me in the nude,” the deadpan look Glaz gives him sends Kapkan practically doubling over with laughter. “What, you do not want to draw me like one of your French girls? I am hurt Timur.”

“Go take your shower!” Still laughing, Kapkan takes pity on the wounded man as he leans back over to kiss his cheek once more. Then he finally leaves to take a very much needed shower. He is after all coated in grease paint, sweat, dirt, and probably even some blood. Not something he imagines would smell good. Afterwards though, he plans to smother the sniper in affection.


End file.
